


Argr

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fisting, Hate Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Takes place after “Dawn of Destruction.” Viggo goes into the clubhouse on Dragon’s Edge looking for a drink, only to run into Krogan. The two have a fight that turns into something quite different.





	Argr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skywolf42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywolf42/gifts).



Viggo stepped into the clubhouse on Dragon’s Edge before looking around first. He wanted a late night drink, and he wasn’t expecting anyone to be there. Though, someone was. He recognized who it was even though he had his back turned. The dark skin and hair were unmistakable.

_ Dammit. _

Viggo really didn’t want an encounter with Krogan. He hated the man and hated taking orders from him; he wanted him dead. He was sure Krogan wanted the same of him too.

He turned, took a step back the way he had come, but the floorboard creaked.

_ Dammit _ , he thought again.

“Viggo, I didn’t see you there. Where are you going?” Krogan’s voice was smooth and rich, and it spoke of no ill will towards him, though Viggo knew it was there.

Viggo turned back around, folded his hands behind his back, taking on an appearance of calm.

“I was simply coming to see what the Dragon Riders kept for alcohol,” Viggo told him. “But I saw you there and decided not to disturb you.” It appeared that Krogan was having a late dinner. There was a half-eaten leg of chicken in front of him and a cup, along with a bottle of what appeared to be wine.

“Don’t be silly.” Krogan gestured towards the bottle. “There’s wine right here. Come join me.”

_ Acting like we’re friends now, is he? _

Viggo decided it would be best to go along with it, came over and sat down near Krogan, who handed him the bottle. Viggo didn’t see a cup, so he figured he could just drink straight from the bottle. He uncorked it, brought it to his lips.

“We had a good victory today, don’t you think?” Krogan asked as Viggo drank.

“Yes, though Hiccup and his Riders are still out there,” Viggo answered. “They’re going to be a problem.”

“My problem, not yours.” Krogan took a bite of his dinner, spoke after chewing and swallowing. “You came here for the Dragon Eye, and you’re going to get it no matter what, understood?”

Viggo had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he was going to do anything to get the Dragon Eye. It  _ was  _ his, after all.

“Of course, Krogan, of course. Do not worry.”

“I still think it’s a ridiculous plan though,” Krogan let him know. “The device has been sitting in a volcano, if it hasn’t melted by now. It probably won’t work.”

“Trust me. It will.”

Krogan gave him a wary look, then went back to eating, and Viggo returned to his drink. The tension in the room was so palpable it could be cut with a knife.

“You know, Viggo, I still can’t believe you made me take an entire island for a device that might not even exist anymore.”

“Oh, go right ahead and voice your displeasure.” Krogan was making it very clear that he wasn’t happy about this plan. “I know you think the Dragon Eye is pointless and that there are other ways to find the King of Dragons, but this is the best way. It’s the fastest.”

“And if the Dragon Eye is gone?” Krogan asked pointedly.

Viggo gritted his teeth. “It’s  _ not _ gone.”

“I lost men today, Viggo. It better not be.”

Viggo leaned back, took another sip from his bottle. “I thought you didn’t care about your men.”

“I don’t. I care about numbers, and because of this invasion we now have lesser.”

“No matter. We still have more than Hiccup. By the way, what are you going to do about him?”

“Have him followed, of course,” Krogan answered. “Chase him as far away as we can. Not let up on him and his Riders and leave them exhausted.”

Viggo snorted in exasperation. “A fitting plan if you want to exhaust your Flyers as well.”

Krogan narrowed his eyes, a growling sound rising from his throat. “Didn’t we already discuss who was giving orders around here?”

“We did,” Viggo affirmed. He put his bottle down on the table. “That doesn’t mean I have to agree with them, especially when they’re not very intelligent.”

“Funny. You go on and on about your intelligence, but I’ve hardly seen you show it. You’re more words than anything else. All you do is talk of your superiority, but you don’t express it.”

“That’s because you’ve been getting in my way.”

Krogan laughed lightly, but it was a dangerous sound. He stood. “Oh, so I’m in your way, am I?”

Viggo stood as well, not liking being on a lower level than him. He hated how he was taller than him. There weren’t many people that were taller than him.

“Yes, you are,” Viggo responded harshly. “I’ve run an operation like this for much longer than you. It only makes sense that I take charge.”

“ _ I’m  _ the one in contact with our buyer.” Krogan’s voice was steadily rising. “You let your forces be destroyed by a  _ boy _ .”

“Hiccup is more than he seems!” Those words had stung, and Viggo was willing to admit it. He didn’t like a lot of the things that Krogan said.

“I shouldn’t even have you working with me anyway. You shouldn’t be getting paid. You were defeated by someone about twenty years your junior.” Krogan seemed amused now, confident, and he crossed his arms over his chest.

Viggo had had enough of this. There was a fork on the table. He grabbed for it, aimed it at Krogan’s face, but Krogan merely sidestepped. Before, Viggo would have been fine recovering from such a move, but Krogan had stepped to his left, his blind side, and now he had him in a chokehold from behind. He dropped his makeshift weapon.

“We’re going to do this, are we?” Krogan asked. “Think about this, Viggo. I’m bigger than you. I’m stronger than you. Oh, and both my eyes are working. You don’t want to fight me.”

Usually Viggo wasn’t one to let himself be egged into a fight, but he was being challenged now. He couldn’t just back down. He stamped on one of Krogan’s feet, and the man gave a cry of pain and released him. Viggo stumbled away, spun around to face him, just in time for Krogan to tackle him to the floor.

“You’re pathetic, Viggo! A waste of a man! Yield to me and you won’t be hurt!”

Viggo managed to punch Krogan in the face, and they rolled, this time Viggo landing on top. He straddled Krogan, pinned his arms down.

“I lose intelligence every time you open your fool mouth,” Viggo sneered at him.

“Not like you have much to begin with.”

Pain pummeled Viggo between the legs. Krogan had brought his knee up and landed a blow to his groin. Viggo fell off of him, curled in on himself.

Krogan clicked his tongue. “Thought you would be  _ smart  _ enough not to leave that spot open to an opponent.” Then Krogan just stood there, watched Viggo as he lay on the ground, moaning out his pain. It was building itself up into his stomach. “Though, it’s not open enough, now is it?”

Viggo definitely didn’t like the sound of that. He tried to get onto his hands and knees, but fell, and Krogan simply laughed at him, making his face burn red in embarrassment and anger. Then he was putting a foot on his back, flattening him onto the ground on his stomach. He leaned over him and began unbuckling the clasps to his armor.

“What are you doing?” Viggo gasped out.

“Putting you in your place.” Krogan took his foot off of him long enough to tear his armor off, but it was also long enough for Viggo to whip around onto his back and swing out his legs to trip Krogan. Krogan toppled to the floor, and Viggo hurriedly stood, looking around the clubhouse for some sort of weapon. This was  _ not  _ going to happen to him. He ran for the table, planning on grabbing the bottle, but Krogan moved quickly, grabbing at his ankles. Viggo crashed to the floor, teeth jarring together. He was lucky he didn’t bite his tongue.

Viggo struggled as Krogan undressed him, but the man was right. He  _ was  _ bigger and stronger than him. Eventually, he was in just his pants and his boots, and that’s when panic kicked in. He couldn’t let this happen. He mustered his strength, rolled onto his stomach, and tried to butt Krogan in the nose with his head. Krogan saw the move coming however, and rolled so that he was underneath him. Viggo gripped at Krogan’s shirt, (he was without his armor for once), and pulled hard at it as he scrambled off of him, wanting to avoid another hit to the groin. If Krogan was going to try to fuck him, then why shouldn’t he do the same?

Viggo had a moment of shock when Krogan’s shirt tore free. The both of them stayed where they were, gasping.

“Who… who owns you?” Viggo asked, eyeing the crest burned into the left side of Krogan’s chest. The brand was fully healed, a few shades darker than his skin. It was obvious that it had been there for many years now. It was a Monstrous Nightmare head with a sword going through it, bordered by a rectangular shape. Viggo had seen the crest before, but he didn’t know who it belonged to.

Krogan stood, brushing off his pants. “None of your business. So, are you going to do this too? Are we going to see who can make the other an  _ argr _ ?”

Viggo cringed at the word. To Vikings, homosexual relationships were all well and good as long as it was kept a secret who ended up taking cock. To be a known  _ argr _ , the one on the bottom, was a shameful thing, and with Krogan, it would most certainly be made known.

“How do you know that word?” Viggo asked instead of addressing what he was feeling on the matter.

“I’ve been around here for a while,” Krogan answered. He spread his arms. “So, want to be my  _ argr _ ?”

“Oh, definitely not.” Viggo was working on removing his boots and his pants. He was going to do this now. He was going to fuck Krogan into submission and show him his place. If there was anything he was good at doing, it was that.

Krogan was removing the rest of his clothes as well. “We’ll have to see then.”

They rushed at each other, went for each other’s mouths. The kiss was heated and hateful and full of teeth. Viggo growled as Krogan bit at his lower lip, brought his hand up to his neck and squeezed. Krogan responded to that by sticking his hand between his legs and taking his cock. It was aching from the blow and arousal, and his touch felt excellent.

“Ooh, hard already, Viggo?” Krogan asked. “Do you get turned on from taking a beating?”

“I get turned on from the thought of subduing you.” Viggo shoved him back against the table, straddled him, rutting his cock against Krogan’s. He was bigger than him there as well and he hated that, but he’d have to ignore that.

Krogan looked down between them. “You have a large cock for a white man,” he commented.

“And how would you know that?”

“Well, the ones I cut off always seem to be rather small in comparison to me.” Krogan rolled so that it was Viggo pinned against the table, grabbed at both his wrists and shoved them down. He went in for his neck, bit hard at the scars from a Monstrous Nightmare’s talons there. Viggo yelped at the pain. He would have kicked him, but Krogan was firmly between his legs, thrusting against him, and it burned without any form of lubricant.

Viggo managed to get his wrists free, get his arms around Krogan, and shove him down to the floor with him on top.

“And you’re bold for a thrall,” Viggo said. He pressed his palm against Krogan’s throat to cut off his breathing and make him go weak so he could do whatever he wanted to him. Viggo just spoke as he watched him struggle to get his hand off. “What were you used for? Were you someone’s ass slave? Are you  _ still  _ someone’s ass slave?” Viggo laughed. “You think he would mind if I took his position for the night?”

Krogan was merely choking, scrabbling at his hand, and then his movements were slowing. Viggo sucked on the fingers of his other hand, then shoved them between Krogan’s legs.

“Well, I guess I’ll have to find out for myself.”

He rubbed at Krogan’s rim before shoving a finger inside. He was tight, and Krogan grunted at how it probably burned.

“Hm, apparently not. Does he simply use your throat?”

Krogan finally managed to shove Viggo’s hand off of him, and then he was sitting up, grabbing Viggo and pulling him into another violent kiss. He yanked his hips away from Viggo’s hand, grabbed at it, twisted his fingers to the point just before breaking. Viggo groaned into his mouth, grabbed at his cock and yanked at it, aiming to hurt, and Krogan grunted.

Pain suddenly raked across the left side of Viggo’s face. He reeled backwards with a yell, clutching his scars. Krogan stood while he sat there in pain, feeling blood welling out around his fingers. He’d only had a month to recover so far, and that part of his face was extremely sensitive and still hurt. What Krogan did immobilized him, left his eyes watering. 

“Damn you, Krogan!”

Krogan chuckled. “Your weak points are too obvious.”

Viggo would have fought, but the pain had left him useless and vulnerable, so he ended up on his stomach. He gasped as something wet was poured over his rim, followed by the touch of large fingers. He kicked out, but it was useless and Krogan was straddling him.

Viggo groaned as one of Krogan’s fingers entered him. There was a burn from it that wasn’t just the stretching, and Viggo realized he had poured some of the alcohol on him.

Viggo managed to recover from the blow to his scars, and he got his hands underneath him, but then Krogan had a hand on his back to hold him down, his other sticking a second finger deep inside of him. He curled them, found his prostate, and, Viggo wasn’t usually loud, but he couldn’t hold in a moan.

“Do you like that, Viggo?” Krogan’s voice had gotten deeper, a silky rumble. He was very clearly enjoying this struggle. “Have you ever had anything in your ass before?”

Viggo certainly wasn’t about to tell him about his other relations with men right now, or ever. He strained to get up, but Krogan was holding him down with relative ease, fingering him at the same time, and the touches to his prostate made him weak. Gods, did that feel good. 

Krogan shoved a third finger into Viggo, and luckily the wine was acting as lubricant, though it was burning his insides at the same time. He was beginning to feel just a bit tipsy from that, from having the alcohol inside him in this way.

Once Krogan removed his fingers, Viggo expected to feel him moving his cock from where it rested erect against one cheek of his ass, expected to feel it at his now-stretched hole, but instead he felt glass, the head of the bottle.

"What in the name of Thor do you think you're doing?" Viggo panted, not feeling good about this.

"Stretching you with something a bit more fun than my fingers," Krogan explained. Then the bottle went into him, slowly, steadily. Krogan didn't seem to want to tear him, and Viggo was glad for that, but inch upon inch of the neck went into him, and it was hard and cold and uncomfortable inside of him. The spout of the bottle brushed against his prostate before going in further, and then Viggo was feeling a bigger stretch, the neck of the bottle in him all the way now.

"Look how that goes right into you," Krogan breathed, evidently aroused from watching the object being pushed into his body. Viggo groaned as the bottle went in him past the neck, widened him quite uncomfortably, and Krogan made a purring sound. "It's a little too easy. Do you fuck any of your Hunters? Or perhaps you play on your own. I suppose that would be reasonable. You seem a person who would get off shoving things up his ass."

"And you apparently have your ego shoved so far up your ass it's coming out your mouth," Viggo grunted out harshly. That earned him another inch going into him much too roughly, and he released a cry. Luckily that didn't tear anything.

Viggo moaned as Krogan pulled the bottle almost all the way out of him before shoving it slowly back in. Pain and pleasure tiptoed around each other in a hesitant dance, then became willing partners as the bottle was shoved farther in. Apparently there had been some wine left in it. Viggo could feel it trickling into him, burning his insides, working up through his veins to make him feel woozy and drunk. He didn't like that in the least. Being drunk was something that Viggo preferred to avoid. It was fine to have one or two drinks, but doing anything to really compromise his capacity for thought was something he wouldn't do. That was probably why Krogan was doing this to him. It was an evident weakness of his.

Krogan moaned right along with him as he did this, rutted himself against his ass, clearly getting off on it. Precum dribbled hot onto Viggo's flesh, and, he hated to be turned on by someone he considered an enemy, but he was raging hard underneath him and his body was enjoying this. He'd played with people's bodies before. He knew that this was how they were supposed to work, but that didn't mean that he had to enjoy that fact.

Krogan fucked him with the bottle for a while longer before pulling it out of him and tossing it aside with a crash and the sound of shattering glass. Then three fingers went into him, stroked at flesh that had been made sore, as if he was trying to soothe him.

Krogan hummed. "This ass needs a good fucking. Maybe it'll knock you down a few notches, show you where you really belong."

Then the head of Krogan's large member was against Viggo's hole, and he was sliding into him. Viggo arched, groaned, dug his nails into the wood underneath him, throbbing from his core. Part of him was glad that Krogan had stretched him with the bottle, as Krogan was thick as well as long, so very long. Then he was in him to the hilt, pressing his balls against him with a groan.

"Will you be good for me, Viggo, and stay right there while I have a go at you?" Krogan asked. "I don’t like to admit that a man I hate has a nice body, but I would like to touch it."

"Get. Out. Of. Me," Viggo hissed angrily. He was Krogan's  _ argr  _ now, and he didn't like it one bit. Krogan could tell people he'd been inside him now, that he'd taken him and dominated him, and it would shame Viggo in people's eyes. It would shame him in his own, was working to do that already.

Krogan huffed. "Apparently not." He began rocking his hips, only pulling an inch or so out of him before going back in, trying to get him adjusted so as not to tear him, and that brought pleasure steadily into his body. Viggo didn't need his prostate stimulated to feel good from this. Krogan was right about him playing with his ass, but why wouldn't he do it? The male body had been given such a magnificent thing for pleasure. Of course he would take advantage of that.

Viggo gritted his teeth against Krogan's movements, trying to hold in any sounds, but continuous groans were coming from him. He'd never had anything or anyone this big inside of him before, and he was reaching places that had never been stimulated. If this had been someone else, someone he liked, Viggo would have coined this as an interesting and pleasurable experience, but he wasn't fond of the fact that this was Krogan delving into his body.

Though, Viggo decided to focus on the pleasure, to take advantage of what Krogan was giving him. He hadn't fucked anyone in a good long while, so he would use this to release any of his sexual frustration.

Krogan steadily began fucking him harder, and Viggo couldn't hold in a moan.

"I do hate you," Krogan gasped out. "But I can admit that your voice sounds incredibly lovely like that. You like my big cock in you? I'm sure it's good for you since you must be such a whore."

Now  _ that _ Viggo wouldn't stand for. It suddenly gave him his strength back, pulled him up from the haze in his mind. He suddenly got onto his hands and knees, threw his head back to butt Krogan in the face. It worked and he hit him in the nose. Krogan fell backwards, slipping out of him, and Viggo took the advantage to get on him and between his legs. He vigorously pumped Krogan's cock, milking precum from him to use as lubricant, and Krogan curved his hips into him, clearly liking what he was doing with his hand.

"Who's the whore now?" Viggo questioned teasingly, enjoying being on top and throwing the insult back at him. Krogan tried to get up, but Viggo shoved his hand down onto his chest, dug his nails into his brand, where the flesh was probably still sensitive after all these years. That proved to be true, because Krogan grunted, winced in pain, and fell back onto the floor.

Viggo gathered up as much precum as he could onto his fingers, then shoved them downwards. He'd already penetrated Krogan with one finger, so now he pushed two into him, and Krogan bucked into him with a curse. Viggo had to admit that he looked nice like that: spread for him, vulnerable, and gods, was his cock quite a sight.

Viggo didn't finger him for long before entering him, wanting to get in his body as soon as he could to abate the lust raging through him, and to exact his revenge on him. He narrowed his eyes at Krogan as he entered him, and Krogan just returned the glare, and Viggo's heart pounded faster at that, at the mixing wants to kill and fuck that Viggo saw in his eyes. It was arousing to see that hatred, to see Krogan unable to do anything with it for the time being but stare at him as he took his cock. Now, Viggo supposed that it didn't matter that he'd had Krogan in him. They'd both taken each other's cocks now, were both  _ argr _ .

Viggo released his hold on Krogan to circle his fingers around his taut nipple just beneath the brand, and Krogan actually didn't struggle, let him do that. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes, moaning. Viggo had settled himself fully in him now, and he began thrusting, starting out faster than Krogan had.

"Have you ever had anything in  _ your _ ass?" Viggo turned the question around on him. "You very much seem to be enjoying this."

Krogan huffed through his nose. "It's called hate-fucking, Viggo. Look it up."

"Oh, believe me. I know what that is." Viggo loved the sound and the feeling of his balls slapping against Krogan's ass as he went at him, loved how tight and hot he was around him. Of course Viggo knew what that was. It was something he took part in on the regular, and something he very much wanted to do to Hiccup. His feelings for Hiccup were confusing, and just thinking about him aroused him more, and so he fucked Krogan harder. He groaned. "And here you were saying  _ my _ ass needed to be fucked. You're oh so tight."

Krogan wrapped his strong legs around Viggo, and again, he was left thinking about Hiccup. Krogan's legs were strong like that because he rode a dragon, and Hiccup rode a dragon. Would Hiccup hold onto him like that when he got into his body, or would he writhe and struggle underneath him and give him a challenge?

Viggo pinched at both of Krogan's hardened nipples as he went at him, which had Krogan curving up off of the floor and into him, breathing hard and moaning, something that sounded lovely in his silky voice. Viggo liked fucking him like this, liked being on top and showing him that he was the dominant one here. Now if he could just cum inside of him, then that would be made true.

Krogan very suddenly used the hold he had on him with his legs to roll them over, and he rode his cock for a few seconds before pulling up off of him, and then he was yanking hard at one of Viggo's legs to shove his thighs apart before pushing himself back into his body. He was going quickly now, and Viggo could do nothing to stop him, dizzy from the sudden movement due to his drunkenness. For the time being he just had to stay underneath Krogan and let him do this.

"Fuck," Krogan exclaimed. Viggo realized that he was looking at the way his cock bounced against his stomach, precum beading at his slit. Then suddenly he was pulling out of him, getting down between his legs, and taking his cock in his mouth. He sucked at the head roughly, enough to cause pain, but it was a good pain that had Viggo trying to find a grip in his short hair. He propped himself up on his elbow with a moan through gritted teeth, bucked into Krogan's mouth. For that, he received the touch of teeth, and he yelped at the flash of pain. Krogan certainly seemed to like hurting him here, but Viggo couldn't blame him. Why not use one of the most sensitive parts of someone to inflict pain? Viggo did it quite frequently, though he made sure the pain was of a nature that could get his partner to cum.

He found himself thinking about Hiccup again as Krogan bobbed his head over the first few inches of him and sucked hard. He wanted to feel Hiccup's mouth on him like this, feel his hand squeezing and stroking around the base of him. It was all just too good, and Viggo was tempted to just shove Krogan's head down onto him and choke him on his cock, but he could be bitten for that. He would have to go with what Krogan wanted for now.

Once Krogan deemed himself finished with that, he nipped his way up Viggo’s body, and Viggo dug his nails into his back as he bit at one nipple with a growl. Then Krogan was back inside of him, and Viggo decided not to fight, to enjoy this the way Krogan clearly was. It wouldn’t be fair if only one of them got enjoyment out of this. Though, he’d turn this around when he could, to finish in him. That would be his victory. 

Viggo twisted his head and moaned quite loudly as Krogan bit harder at his nipple and tugged. It felt like he was going to tear it off, but the pain worked its way down to his cock as pleasure.

Finally, he pulled away, but he was only doing the same to the other nipple, grasping the backs of Viggo’s shoulders to bring him into him. 

Once Krogan was finished with that, the position suddenly changed. Viggo found himself on his back on top of Krogan with the man’s arm around his throat. He was thrusting up into him viciously and one hand was on his cock. All talking had ceased, and they were just growling and grunting with it like animals. Krogan chewed on Viggo’s left ear, causing rather intense pain because of the scarring. 

Viggo fought Krogan’s hand off of his cock, gripped himself right around the base till it was almost hurting. He didn’t want to cum with Krogan inside of him. That would be shameful if he told anyone. It would be a clear sign that he liked it this way. Besides, he still wanted to cum inside of him, though he was letting himself enjoy the hard fucking he was taking. It almost felt like Krogan was in his stomach. There was a lake of pleasure in his core that ran outwards in rivulets to the rest of his body.

Viggo struggled when he felt like his climax was building. He managed to roll around, to get on his stomach on top of Krogan and get him out of him. They took a break from the fucking, kissed and bit at each other’s lips until the were bruised and bleeding. Then Viggo decided to return the attention that Krogan had given him. He sucked and nibbled on his neck, shuddered a little when he heard him groan. He massaged his shoulders as he bit a trail down his collarbone to his chest. Feeling cruel, he nipped at the ridges of Krogan’s brand, and it made him gasp and jump. Krogan dug his nails into his scalp.

Viggo bit hard at one of Krogan’s nipples, shook his head a little, trying to bring him the same pain he’d inflicted. Krogan gave a cry and jerked, thrusted his hips against him. Viggo wanted to be in him, but he wasn’t done with this yet. He released his reddened nipple, licked roughly at it, to which Krogan let out a deep moan. Then he moved on to give the other the same attention, shoving one hand between his legs.

Viggo slipped three fingers into him, easily found his prostate. He pressed and massaged at it, trying to bring him pleasure and pain all at once. He didn’t want to do this to Krogan without the pain. He hated him, and so he deserved to hurt. 

Thinking of hurting, he got what he thought was a good idea. He pushed a fourth finger into Krogan.

That was when Krogan suddenly acted. He used the hold on his hair to lift his head, and then he punched him in the face. Viggo yelled, toppled off of him, went to clutch at his nose. 

“You’re not getting your whole hand in me, you bastard.” Krogan rolled Viggo onto his stomach, sat on the backs of his thighs, his large cock rubbing against his ass. “However, that does give me an idea.”

_ Oh no. _

Viggo struggled, but then Krogan was grabbing him by the hair again and slamming his face down into the floor. He did it once, twice, and then released him to let him rest his head against the floor and try to get his bearings through the pain and the dizziness. He hoped that his nose wasn’t broken. He had enough damage to his features already. 

Viggo had no choice but to succumb to Krogan. He was hurting, tired from the struggle, and drunk. It wasn’t a good combination for functioning. All he could manage to do was shift a little as he felt four of Krogan’s fingers pressing at his hole. He cried out at the painful stretch as they went into him, and Krogan purred.

“Ooh, look at that. My hand just goes right in.”

“You’re going to tear me, you imbecile,” Viggo got out.

At that, Krogan was dribbling copious amounts of saliva onto his ass, and it lessened the burn of his touch.

“That better, Viggo? Though it would be fun to see you bleeding everywhere.”

“Shut up.” Viggo said it weakly. He was losing his ability to fight, and his speech was beginning to slur. He hated what Krogan had done to him, what he was doing to him. He was winning, and now Viggo had no way to stop him from doing so. He wasn’t surprised by the bleeding comment though. Krogan was cruel, maybe even more so than him, which was saying something. 

Krogan hit him hard in the back so that his breath left him in a rush and he was wheezing. 

“Not another word from you.”

Viggo didn’t want to listen to him. Once he got his breath back, he slurred out: “Flyyourself to Niflheim.”

The hand that wasn’t fingering him suddenly went around his neck, choking him, and Viggo made a pathetic squeaking sound. Krogan fucked him harder with his fingers, pounding anguish and pleasure into his prostate and deep into his body. Viggo tried to moan, but nothing came out. He couldn’t breathe, and he brought up a hand to claw at Krogan’s fingers.

Krogan released his neck, and Viggo choked and gasped for air, letting his head fall back down to the floor. Then, before he had even recovered, Krogan had his thumb in him, was curling his hand into a fist. Viggo wanted to yell but he could only wheeze. He’d never been fisted before, and he was pretty sure he didn’t like it.

Krogan practically punched Viggo’s prostate, and now he had breath to yell. That  _ hurt.  _ It was anguish throbbing through him. It created an ache in his lower back, a stabbing sensation in his cock and his stomach. He gasped for breath as Krogan worked his hand in and out of him, twisting his fist. He’d go far into him, up a little past his wrist, before pulling out to his knuckles and pushing back in to repeat it all again. Viggo forgot to try to keep quiet, let all the mixed sounds of pain and pleasure come out of his mouth.

Krogan chuckled. “Listen to you. You sound like a slut.”

_ Maybe if you got your hand out of me I wouldn’t.  _ Viggo didn’t say this out loud though, fearing more retaliation. He couldn’t beat Krogan. Not this night.

Krogan fisted him till he was burning on the inside and he thought he was going to cum. Viggo was relieved when he pulled his hand out of him, massaged at his rim.

“There you go, Viggo. You took that really well. Now get on your knees.”

Viggo had no choice but to do as he said. So, he struggled up onto his knees in front of Krogan. He felt at his face with one hand. It was sore, but his nose wasn’t broken. That was good. His hand came away with blood.

Krogan took one of his hips in his hand, used his other to position his cock. Then he was sliding into him, and the position put him deeper than he had been any time before. Viggo’s hole was abused and spent, and so it hurt, but there was a part of him that liked it, that derived satisfaction from this. Besides, there was still the pleasure of course, the real pleasure that wasn’t born of pain.

Krogan fucked him hard, and Viggo took his cock in one hand. He was so tempted to rub at it, to help along his climax, but instead his gripped the base. He was determined not to cum while Krogan was inside him. He was already being shamed by this, and that would only make it worse.

Krogan held both his hips in a bruising grip, and Viggo was sure that more bruises would be left on him from the way he collided with him. He was already hurting, but he was going to be hurting even more after this. All this just because he had wanted a drink. Next time Viggo wasn’t even going to bother.

“Hm, maybe I should make you my whore,” Krogan breathed out. “It would show you your place beneath me.”

Viggo hated his words, though he knew they weren’t going to be true. Krogan was just threatening him. It meant nothing, and Viggo would still be his own person after this. He’d never be anyone’s whore, and especially not Krogan’s.

One of Krogan’s arms went around Viggo’s chest to hold him close to him, and Viggo grabbed at his forearm with his free hand to have something to get him through this. He had his jaw clenched tightly over any sounds, but every once in a while a groan would come up from his throat. He couldn’t help it. The way Krogan was slamming into him just felt so good. He squeezed harder at the base of his own cock. He couldn’t cum during this. He wouldn’t.

Krogan tilted his head, kissed at the scars on Viggo’s neck before nipping and sucking at them, and that made Viggo moan. It almost hurt; he was sensitive there. No one had touched his scars like this before, and he was upset that it was Krogan who was getting to touch them for the first time like this. Viggo had hoped that if anyone ever did that with his scars it would be Hiccup. He had a lot of thoughts about what he wanted Hiccup to do, though none of them would probably ever come to fruition. Hiccup was stubborn and difficult to manipulate. He would never do what he wanted unless he was properly broken, and Viggo hadn’t had the chance to do that, and he didn’t see how he ever would. Besides, recently he had been thinking that he didn’t want Hiccup broken, that he wanted him just the way he was.

Krogan shoved Viggo down so that he was only supported by one hand and his shoulder. He still kept the other between his legs, gripping desperately at his cock, trying his hardest not to rub at it. But, then he was, stroking himself in time with Krogan’s thrusts, moaning. He knew he had better self control than this, but then again, that was without alcohol, without being beaten and hurt.

“Desperate to cum, are we?”

Krogan’s voice brought Viggo back from the pleasure. He abruptly stilled his hand with a determined growl, squeezed the base of his cock till it was hurting. He wouldn’t cum while Krogan was in him. 

As this went on, shame dug a deeper and deeper hole into Viggo’s chest. Krogan was right. He  _ was  _ stronger than him. He  _ was _ above him. He was  _ better. _ Maybe Viggo was supposed to be fucked by him. Maybe this really was his place.

Or maybe he was just tired, worn down. Maybe he would gain his fight back in the morning, would recover his burning hatred for this man.

Krogan was moaning now, seemingly unashamed of the sounds. Viggo knew what that meant, knew that he was close to orgasm, and now he struggled a little, but it was pointless. He was too weak at the moment, maybe too weak in general. He didn’t want Krogan to finish in him. Then he would truly be an  _ argr. _

But, Krogan did. He groaned, and then there was a burst of hot liquid inside Viggo, and Krogan rocked into him harder. Viggo moaned at the sensation of his cum spurting inside him, at his cock throbbing against his passage.

Then it was done. Krogan pulled out of him, threw Viggo down on the floor. Viggo expected him to be finished with him now, but then he rolled him onto his back.

“Cum, you bastard,” he muttered. He tore his hand away from his cock, bit at his neck, licked hard at his bruised nipples. Viggo arched into him with a moan, eyes rolling back. Then Krogan was kissing his way down his body, surprisingly without teeth this time. Viggo hadn’t expected that, had expected him to be biting at him to leave marks on him like the ones he’d left already.

His mouth went to his cock, and Viggo hummed in pleasure at it, tilted his head back. Krogan stroked the base of his cock with his free hand, sucked at him, lapped with his tongue.

“ _ Ah… _ ” Viggo could feel that he was close, and Krogan was surprisingly good with his mouth. He licked over his slit, kissed it, and Viggo shuddered.

“Are you going to cum now?”

“Maybe.” Viggo didn’t know why he answered him. Maybe that was the wine. He moaned, twisted his head, rolled his hips up into him. He no longer cared that it would be shameful for him to cum. He  _ needed  _ to. He was desperate for it.

Krogan went back down on him, though not all the way. Viggo wondered if he could. Then, an idea occurred to him. He was willing to take the risk of being bitten for it.

He used the hand that wasn’t being held down to take Krogan’s head and shove him all the way down onto his cock, so that he was deep in his throat. Krogan choked, struggled, and Viggo watched him. That’s what had him going over the edge, and he moaned as he released into Krogan’s throat.

Krogan managed to yank himself off of him, and he was coughing and choking, spitting up cum. Once he had regained his breath, he was giving him a stunned look, hand to his throat. Viggo sat up, managed to laugh.

“Now you can’t tell anyone what we did,” Viggo said. “You can’t tell them I took your cock without me telling them I came into your throat.”

“They won’t believe you,” Krogan rasped out.

“Well, they might not believe you either. Iguess thass somethin’ you’ll have to risk.”

For a while they were silent. Then Krogan said: “Damn you, Viggo.”

“I suppose we’ll see eashother in Niflheim then.” Viggo was too tired to realize how badly he was slurring his words now. He just wanted to fall asleep on the floor, but he couldn’t. Krogan could easily kill him that way. He stood on wobbly legs, began searching for his clothes.

“Fine,” Krogan finally said. “I won’t tell anyone.”

“Good.” Viggo found his pants, began pulling them on. “Now get dressed before someone comesin here.”

Krogan grumbled something angrily under his breath, but Viggo didn’t hear what it was. He didn’t care either. He was just planning on dressing and going back to the hut he’d chosen to sleep in to clean up and pass out. He was pretty sure it was Astrid’s. It was next to Hiccup’s. He would have picked that one, but Hiccup had blasted it to bits and made it unsafe to even enter.

As they were parting ways, Krogan slapped at Viggo’s ass. “Have a good night, Viggo.”

Viggo simply glared at his back as he walked away, a plan for revenge already forming in his mind.

  
  


The next night, Krogan was woken by a floorboard creaking in his room. He jolted up, reached for a weapon that wasn’t there. There was a figure standing in front of his bed in the dark, and it took him a few moments to recognize it as Viggo.

“Hello, Krogan.” There was the sound of a weapon, probably a dagger being drawn. “Care for a rematch?”


End file.
